Luxuria
by TwistedHumanity
Summary: Even in the pure darkness of the room, she could very clearly see the electrifying blue eyes that had always captivated her. She dreamt about those very same eyes every night for five weeks, ever since he was emitted into the clan.
1. Prologue

Title: Luxuria

Rating: M for language, violence, death reference, graphic scenes and sexual activity (future chapters)

Disclaimer: This story will be loosely based off of J. R. Ward's _Black Dagger Brotherhood_ series. Selena (Gomez) will be one of the main characters in this story so I do not own her, unfortunately. All of the other characters will be OC.

* * *

Selena twisted the cap off the small bottle of whiskey and threw it over her shoulder. She placed her lips on the mouth of the bottle and took a few quick chugs, silently reading the grave slab that stood tall and proud before her.

IN LOVING MEMORY OF

RICHARDO GOMEZ

1975 – 2012

HE WAS A REMARKABLE BROTHER SON HUSBAND AND FATHER

Selena scoffed and took another gulp of the warm liquor as the tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Her face inflamed with emotion and her hands clenched into fists, her knuckles turning white while she tried hard not to sob. _Why?_ She asked herself. _Why'd you do it?_ Her heart clenched in a painful manner and she found herself gripping onto her chest because she felt the tightening of her chest constrict her breathing.

Selena was so confused and so lost. Everything hurt her, even waking up in the morning. The world was against her and she had to face it alone with empty hands and a wounded heart. There were days when she couldn't even walk by her mirror without having the urge to break it, just to feel the satisfaction of destroying the reflection before her. Her days consisted of hiding in the house her mother had left her and her nights were spent with her curled up in bed, hours of endless grief and anger and lack of sleep. She blamed all her misery on him though because it was his fault, all of it was his fault.

Out raged, she took what was left of the whiskey and tilted the bottle above the stone, spilling the contents of liquor over his grave. The tears flowed freely down her ample cheeks as she threw the empty bottle against the stone. The bottle shattered into pieces, shards of glass spewed across the grave.

"Fuck you" she choked out.

After a few moments, Selena turned on her heels and retreated from the grave, her figure disappearing into the eerie mist of the cemetery.

* * *

Hi guys! Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated any of my stories but I've been really busy these past few months, especially since this is my junior year :/. But in some of the free time that I somehow managed to scrape up I started to write a new story \(^.^)/. I don't know when I'll be writing the new chapters for SDIABR and Red Lipstick but I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Luxuria

Rating: M for language, violence, death reference, graphic scenes and sexual activity (future chapters)

Disclaimer: This story will be loosely based off of J. R. Ward's _Black Dagger Brotherhood_ series. Selena (Gomez) will be one of the main characters in this story so I do not own her, unfortunately. All of the other characters will be OC.

* * *

Selena lay sprawled on her bed, snoring lightly with an empty bottle of Irish Crème centimeters away from her numb grasp. The room was dark and warm, radiating the sweet scent of alcohol in the area. The small brunette's chest rose up and down slowly in a rhythmic pattern, deep in a wondrous sleep and lost in her own mind.

Everything felt peaceful at the moment until someone started rapping their knuckles against her wooden door. It startled her awake but Selena chose to ignore it, burying her head in the soft comfort of her pillow. The knocking became persistent and it got louder which irritated her.

Slowly Selena tried to lift herself up off the bed but the motion and change of her body position shot a burning sting up her spine and slammed against the base of her skull. She winced at the sudden headache as the aftereffects of too much alcohol consumption began to toy with her senses. And that fist banging against her door didn't help either.

"Fuck off!" Selena yelled but the person on the other side of the door was deaf, ignorant or stupid since they kept on knocking.

Groaning, Selena tried her best to walk towards the door without tripping and stumbling over her own two feet. The mighty hangover she had was almost unbearable as she yanked open the door, revealing nothing but the luminesce candles that lit the halls and spilled into her room. Looking from both sides without poking her head out the door, Selena tried to find whoever it was at her door. Not a living soul roamed around and the fact angered as she thought it was her annoying, incompetent brother messing with her in her most vulnerable state.

Selena slammed the door shut, the sound and vibrations of the harsh impact made her wince in pain. To ease the headache, she used her finger to rub against her temples. Damn hangover.

"I got tired of knocking" a deep voice echoed from within the room. Startled, Selena spun around and caught the sight of a familiar broad male sitting at the edge of her red satin bed. Julian.

Even in the pure darkness of the room, she could very clearly see the electrifying blue eyes that had always captivated her. She dreamt about those very same eyes every night for five weeks, ever since he was emitted into the clan.

The minute he stepped through the doors of the mansion, Selena immediately was attracted to him. His wide, built frame was absolutely wonderful and it barely fit through the single door frame. She could easily see the indentations of his strong pectorals and washboard-like abdomens through his black shirt and muscular biceps bulged through the thin material of the short sleeves. Black khakis hung off his narrow hips, revealing the waistband of his Calvin & Klein boxers. His face was as painfully beautiful as the rest of his body. A wide jaw with narrow cheeks shaped the contours of his face, a little bit of dark stubble framing them. Full rosy lips tempted to be touched by another curved into a small smile and an elegantly pointed nose resembling that of a Romans'. His thick, dark ebony hair gelled into a purposely tousled look crowned the area of his head, begging for fingers to run through the strands. Though his eyes, oh god his eyes, were a color that was strange but enticing to Selena. Sure she's seen plenty of light colored eyes but none like his, none with that depth of color. She could see herself drown in the sea that were his eyes, drown and never come back up for air because one powerful stare could wipe her total conscious and make her numb, like the effects of death.

Realizing she was lost in her own thoughts, Selena snapped out of it and glanced back her bed, unfortunately finding it empty. Confused, she stared at the empty spot.

"Ahh, Irish Crème, I used to love this"

Suddenly a few candles in the dark room lit up and a form appeared in front of Selena and she jumped from the sight. Clutching onto her rapidly beating heart, she glared at the huge male in front of her who was holding an empty bottle of liquor. Curiosity, then, struck her when she eyed him. What the hell was he doing here?

"Umm…I don't want to sound rude or anything but why are you in my room?" Annoyance leaked in her voice as she snatched the bottle from his colossal hands. No matter how beautiful he looked, Selena was slightly irritated by the fact that he was probably the one who was knocking on her door while she slept.

"You didn't answer your door" Julian simply shrugged.

"So instead you dematerialized into my room?" she questioned and he nodded his head as if it were no big deal.

"What if I was indecent?" Wrong choice of words Selena.

In an instant Julian's lips curled up into a small smirk as his blue eyes shone playfully. Selena felt all the oxygen in her lungs disperse when his gaze connected with hers.

"I wouldn't mind" he answered smugly.

Oh lord, Selena's barely spoken to this man (this being their first conversation…how lovely) and right away she noticed that he was an incorrigible, arrogant bastard.

An incorrigible, arrogant bastard that she'd like to lay with, though.

Feeling her headache come back, Selena sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, ignoring his comment.

"What do you need?"

Julian's hands were deep in his jean pockets as he paced around the room, eyeing at anything that came to his vision except her. His playful aura diminished and was replaced with rigid tension. His thick eyebrows knitted together and his jaw clenched. He seemed nervous, maybe even agitated.

In the dimly lit room, Selena scrutinized him a bit, gazing at the dark bags forming under his eyes and the way he dragged his body instead of his usual graceful stroll. His skin, a natural olive tone, seemed paler than usual. His cheeks looked hallow and Selena can see the bones of his face a little too well. Come to think of it, he actually looked thinner than when she first laid eyes on him. Yeah he's still pretty muscular but he just looks a bit leaner. And tired.

That's when it clicked in her mind. Oh no.

Julian stopped pacing and stood in front of her. His blue eyes connected with her golden brown ones, gazing wearily at her.

"I need to feed"


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Luxuria

Rating: M for language, violence, death reference, graphic scenes and sexual activity (future chapters)

Disclaimer: This story will be loosely based off of J. R. Ward's _Black Dagger Brotherhood_ series. Selena (Gomez) will be one of the main characters in this story so I do not own her, unfortunately. All of the other characters will be OC.

* * *

"Don't you have a female for that, someone else?" Selena asked softly as she eyed the tired looking vampire. He shook his head gently and went to go sit on her bed. Clasping his hands together, Julian stared down at the floor as he started grinding his teeth together.

When his transition started, Sean (Selena's half-brother) went to go find him a female to feed from since vampires can only feed from the opposite sex. Sean made sure to bring an attractive woman for Julian and he had to admit, she was somewhat easy on the eyes. The woman had platinum blonde hair, probably bleached, that went past her too thin waist. Her breasts were big and she had an ass to match. Though her face was caked with make-up, Julian could've cared less. He just wanted to quench his burning thirst. But the moment he sunk his teeth into the vein of her wrist he was utterly disgusted. Her blood tasted like cheap wine and cocaine and he wanted to stop but he couldn't. She was his only option at the moment.

Weeks passed and her blood in his system didn't last very long. His thirst started growing but he kept brushing it off, afraid that he'll feed from a female with rancid blood. That is until _she_ came along.

Two days ago, when Julian was in the kitchen trying to find something to settle his appetite, a peculiar yet intriguingly sweet scent wafted his nose. He was in the refrigerator so he thought it was some kind dessert hidden in there. The scent grew stronger, almost intoxicating and Julian could describe it as tiramisu cake with a hint of raspberry so he dug deeper in the cold cabinets desperate to find the source of the scent. Finding nothing in the fridge, Julian stood up from his crouched position and scratched the back of his head. _How strange_.

Just then he heard the melodic sound of someone humming Frank Sinatra's song The Way You Look Tonight. Turning around he spotted Selena dressed in nothing but a black silk robe that barely passed her mid-thigh, exposing her long tanned legs. Her chocolate locks hung loose in waves down her back and spilled across her shoulders. Her face was pixie like, small with round full cheeks. Her lips were plush and shaped like cupid's bow and her nose was as small as a button. Her eyes, though, were almond shaped and the irises were a smoldering cocoa brown with honey specks. When Julian first saw her a few weeks, he thought she was just pretty but now, up close, she was drop-dead gorgeous.

Selena must've felt his gaze because she instantly looked up caught his stare. A small smile tugged up at the corners of her plump lips and she gently waved at him. The sweet scent was stronger and more potent and Julian finally realized its source. Her. It came from her, that sweet smell of liquor and berries and it made his throat dry, made him thirstier than before. He had to have her.

These past couple of nights had been torture for Julian. He spent most of his time locked in his room tired and in cold sweat trying to find a way of approaching Selena and every time he tried, he ended up backing out and dematerializing into his room. He finally found the balls to show up at her room, well more like in her room, and here he is quivering on her bed just from the proximity of her presence. The macho, cocky attitude that usually came naturally to him faded away as his thirst grew.

Right now he was wanting, aching to have the blood whose scent teased him flowing onto his tongue and running down his throat, easing the dryness and quenching the thirst. He bets that her blood is as sweet and intoxicating as her scent.

Selena worried her lip as she stared at the distraught man on her bed. He looked so helpless and the female instinct in her wanted to put away all his troubles away. Somehow her headache subsided and Selena walked towards Julian and sank down on the bed beside him.

"Do you need my vein?" she asked soothingly while rubbing her palm against his shoulder.

Julian shut his eyes tightly, relishing in the feel of her soft hand against his skin. Opening his eye lids, his strikingly blue irises met her warm golden ones and he gave her a very stiff nod. Julian was slightly angry at himself for looking like such a pansy in front of Selena but she didn't mind. After the way he irritated her by showing up unexpectedly in her room, it was nice to know that he had a vulnerable, soft side.

Selena took his hands in her delicate ones and placed them at his sides as she slid onto his lap. The sudden motion surprised Julian but he brushed it off when he felt how perfectly her body fit against his. Sweeping her dark waves off her neck, she laid her head on his chest, stretching and exposing her neck to him.

Julian can smell the coffee liquor and berries emitting from her and he licked his lips in satisfaction. Cupping the side of her neck, he leaned down towards her neck and gently placed his lips on her heated, rapid pulse point. He could feel the blood flowing freely in the vein and he wanted to sink his teeth into it but then he paused. What if he hurt her?

Selena sensed his hesitation and knew why. "Don't worry, you won't hurt me" she stated.

"Just don't suck my dry and we'll be good" she added with a slight giggle.

The vibrations from her delicate laugh tickled Julian's lips and he couldn't help but smile.

Selena's laughter died down as she waited for Julian to take his initiation. To be honest, she's never been fed from and it made her slightly nervous but her curiosity was greater. She wanted to know how it felt and she wanted to know _now_.

"Go ahead. Bite me" her voice dropped down to a mere husky whisper.

Those last two words were his undoing and he sank his pearly white canines into the soft flesh of her neck.


End file.
